


Wilted Petals

by TheHitoro



Series: Undertale One-Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hey look I did my first thing, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro/pseuds/TheHitoro
Summary: Papyrus finds a flower that leads to troubling thoughts.





	Wilted Petals

When Papyrus first saw the flower, he had decided that as king, it was his duty to help those in need. And so he dug up the abnormally large golden flower and placed it in a pot. Then, he proceeded to place a bandage on each of the cuts on it. 

How a flower managed to get so beat up was beyond Papyrus, but he knew he had to take care of it. Once the flower pot was situated in the midst of the garden, Papyrus sat down on his throne to think. He typically did a lot of thinking now-a-days. His brother took care of most of the kingly duties, even though Papyrus had insisted on doing them. Sans had just waved him off saying it was his duty as an older brother and had made some horrible pun that had left Papyrus screaming and ranting. 

Papyrus thought about his friends. He wondered how Undyne was enjoying her vacation. She never answered her phone anymore, nor did she answer the letters he sent her. He was sure she was fine though. She was probably just having fun with Asgore, Mettaton, and Alphys. Papyrus furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of Mettaton. Ever since he had gone on vacation there were only ever reruns of his shows. Papyrus guessed that was to be expected, but it was still a bummer. He wondered how his human friend was doing, now that they were on the surface. After that first phone call him and Sans had made, Papyrus had attempted to call the human numerous times, but nobody answered. Finally, Papyrus thought about Flowey. 

Papyrus hadn't known him all that well, but he knew they were extremely good friends. He had even heard Flowey call him his best friend at one point! Papyrus was worried about Flowey. He hadn't seen the plant monster since the human came through. He knew the flower to be exceptionally shy, but even when he went to secluded places, his golden friend didn't show up as usual. 

An alarm went off in the corner of the throne room and the skeleton jolted out of his seat. It was time for one of his amazing Papyrus brand speaches! How could he forget? And so he psyched himself up and walked out of the throne room, leaving the battered flower to bathe in the sun.

A month later, Papyrus had been reading a book on botany, trying to keep the flowers alive. It was hard to figure out which ones were dying, as plants do not turn to dust upon death. At first Papyrus had been worried about the flowers wilting, but he was assured it was natural by his brother. The flower in the pot however, had not wilted, but it had also not healed. Papyrus was confused as to why this flower showed such abnormal behavior. 

Papyrus took out the knife he used for gardening, and cut off the heads of the dying flowers as he thought upon this matter. His thoughts of the abnormal flower lead to thoughts of another abnormal flower. It had been a month since the human had come and gone through the underground and yet there was no sign of the sentient golden flower. Papyrus was extremely worried at this point, it wasn't like Flowey to disappear for so long. His thoughts lead him to look back up at the largest golden flower. Looking at the flower, Papyrus did a mental comparison to Flowey in his head and found that they were about the same size. Papyrus' brow furrowed as he tried to dismiss the thought. There was no way this flower and Flowey could be one and the same. Flowey was full of life, while this flower was not. 

But another thought occured to Papyrus. If other flowers don't turn to dust when they died, then why would Flowey be an exeption? But there is still the question of, if he was dead, what killed him. Looking at the wounds on the plant, they looked to be clean cuts. Like they were made by a knife. But certainly no monster would kill his friend, certainly not with a knife so what... And then it all fit into place. Flowey had gone missing when the human had come through. And thinking about it, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton had gone on vacation around that time as well. Could it be possible that his brother had...lied to him? And then he couldn't hold it in anymore. That night, Papyrus wept for the gentle king, he wept for the insecure scientist, he wept for the iron star, he wept for the passionate warrior, and he wept for his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as a thought of what would Papyrus' reaction be if he found Flowey's 'corpse'. Or; Papyrus finds a flower that triggers some troubling thoughts.


End file.
